Self-service terminals have become ubiquitous within the retail and banking environments. At the retail level, self-service terminals reduce labor requirements and increase check-out efficiency by allowing one cashier to oversee four check-out lanes. Within the financial services sector, self-service terminals, or automated teller machines, allow banking and other financial customers to make withdrawals and deposits or perform other financial transactions without having to find time to visit a financial institution during banker's hours or even visit a financial institution.